


Just a Trim

by CMW2



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Adorable Boyfriend and Girlfriend Stuff, Aftermath of trauma, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blended family, CARL AND ENID DESERVED TO BE HAPPY TOGETHER FOR MORE THAN 5 MINUTES!, CARL GRIMES DESERVED BETTER!, CHECK YOUR LIPSTICK BEFORE YOU COME FOR CARNID, COME AT ME BITCHES!, Carl Grimes Has a Crush, Carl Grimes Lives, Carl Grimes Needs a Hug, Carl Grimes gets a Haircut, Carl Grimes gets to be happy, Carl Grimes is a Good Big Brother., Carl Grimes is a Good Son., Carl Grimes is in Love, Carl Grimes was a good person and he deserved to much fucking better!, ENID DESERVED BETTER!, EVERY SAVIOR THAT DESERVED TO DIE DOES., Emo Kid Golden Standard for Relationships in The Walking Dead AKA CARNID, Enid Rhee was a good person and she deserved so much fucking better!, Enid gets to be happy!, F/M, First Time, Grimes Family 2.0, HEAVY SPOILERS FOR ALL OUT WAR (Seasons 6-8 of The Walking Dead), Haircuts, Healthy Relationships, I will defend Enid to my dying breath!, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, NEGAN IS DEAD AND EVERYTHING IS OKAY., Nicknames, One-Eyed Carl Grimes, Self-Esteem Issues, THE ENTIRE GRIMES FAMILY DESERVED BETTER!, Trumpetnista, canon compliant AU, canon corrector AU, cmw2, hooded Walker Stalker, otp: just survive somehow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 23:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17949470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMW2/pseuds/CMW2
Summary: UNABASHEDLY CARNID!; Canon can kick rocks! What's an 8x04 & 8x08-9? I don't know!; In a New World where Gimple and Co. aren't idiots and The Savior War ends properly, Enid comes to visit the ASZ with her Squad and promptly runs into Carl. Carl is happy to see her and also needs a favor, which leads to a haircut and more; Rated for language and lovemaking;1st in my 2018 SSS Project.





	Just a Trim

**Author's Note:  Good morning, all. "I reject your reality and substitute my own"- that's pretty much how I'm operating re:** _**TWD** _ **right now and into the future. Ever since The Haircut confirmed the utter idiocy that The Powers That Be showed in 8x08 and even before, I've had this idea buzzing around in my head for my favorite Emo Kids. Since I can't get what I want from canon, fanfic is the answer!**

**PS: This is set post All Out War. This is part of what we deserved.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

 

Coming back to the Alexandria Safe Zone always felt surreal.

18-year-old Enid Mackenzie-Rhee walked through the streets, taking in the sights, old and new.

The Savior War had ended last year and despite all the odds, they had come out on top. The Alliance of Alexandria, The Kingdom, Hilltop Colony, and Oceanside had taken on The Saviors and won. Negan was very much dead, mortally injured by Rick Grimes and finished off by Maggie Rhee. Elite Saviors such as Simon and Arat had gone out in a blaze of glory, preferring to die rather than surrender. The foot soldiers and Squad leaders went down with the ship or fled, not seeing a future without their not so illustrious  **LEADER** "Saving" people and fearing retribution. Who remained at The Sanctuary were those who had been brave enough to break free from the system like Dwight and former prisoners of Negan. Dwight's Saviors weren't the enemy, anymore. They had become allies.

Some even had become friends.

They had become integrated into the Communities, into the New World with the rest of them.

They were all in it together, just as it should be.

Making it on one's own in a world full of Walking Dead and living assholes was possible but it was so much harder, so much sadder. It was important to Survive but there was a big difference between Surviving and Living. In order to live, people had to work together. People had to come together and become a part of something bigger, something good and strong.

It was the only way to rebuild.

Their World was rebuilding after war and Enid was happy that she had made it through.

A lot of people hadn't.

 _ **So many people**_ hadn't.

**Denise.**

**Abraham.**

_**Glenn.** _

**Spencer.**

**Olivia.**

_**Sasha** _ **.**

**Eric.**

**Gabriel.**

**Eugene.**

Those were just people she had known personally, people that she had come to adore as friends and family. Well, sans Spencer and Eugene. Spencer had become a traitor to everyone because of his own entitled attitude and Eugene? While he had come through in the end, the fact that he had worked willingly with Negan after everything that had happened, after that horrible, horrible Night in the Clearing? Enid would never forgive him. She would never forgive him for dishonoring Glenn and Abraham. She would never forgive his cowardice contributing to the sight of a Turned Sasha coming out of a coffin she didn't deserve. Enid could appreciate his bravery at the last minute but forgiveness? **Never.** She would leave forgiving Eugene and others like him to people who were stronger than her. People like...

"Enid?"

"Hey."

Carl Grimes smiled at her and jumped down from the gazebo, looking tired but happy. It made sense for him to be tired. Not only was he busy being a good big brother to Judith, he was learning how to forge from Eduardo. He was also deep in the mix of putting in crops for Alexandria. No longer would the ASZ be completely dependent on outside or preserved sources for food. Alexandria was known for its strong Walls, its nice homes, and its fighters were Legendary but that didn't matter if they couldn't feed themselves properly. Carl knew how to farm because of his dad and because of Maggie. He was actually really good at it and...

A surprised huff of laughter escaped her as he hugged her and spun her around. Yes, she and Carl were together. They had been boyfriend and girlfriend for a while but both of them were more than a little skittish when it came to touching. There had been kisses, some damned good kisses, and lots of hand holding but hugging was new. Welcome but new.

When had he gotten strong enough to pick her up so easily?

"Hey.", she repeated happily.

"What are you doing here?"

"It's my Squad's turn to help with the crops and I gotta meet up with Cyndie."

"So, you'll be here for a while?"

"Yeah. At least a week."

"Awesome. How are Maggie and Hershel doing?"

"They're good. Hershel's taking his first steps and Maggie's doing better. She's still sad but I'm not as worried like I was. She's gonna be okay."

After the dust settled, Maggie had thrown herself into the rebuilding efforts, as well as making sure that nothing happened to the baby inside of her. Hershel Dale Rhee had been born on a sunny Tuesday morning after over 18 hours of labor. During the War, she and Carl had met a man named Siddiq Matthews in the woods. He used to be a surgical resident and he had joined their Alliance as a doctor. Siddiq had settled at Hilltop and quickly became a valued member of the Communities. He was still a little iffy when it came to taking out humans but when it came to Walkers, he was an Expert. Before she and Carl had found him, he had killed over 250 of them to honor his mother.

His mother believed that Walkers housed the trapped souls of those who used to be and it was their duty to free them. Enid actually shared that viewpoint and both she and Carl had joined him during one of his Missions, trying to convince him to come back with them.

Carl had tripped and fell during the process. There had been a Walker coming for him, right in his blind spot and Enid had intercepted it by throwing her mother's knife. The blade had wedged deep in the Walker's forehead and as soon as Carl got up, she had been frantic to check him for Wounds.

If a Walker ever Bit or Scratched you, it was over. Sometimes, quick removal of a bitten limb could save someone but the Walker she stopped had been going for Carl's abdomen. If Enid hadn't been there, if she had been slower...but she had been there. He had been shaken up but not Bit or Scratched. She had saved him and her doing so had convinced Siddiq to join them.

They had a local doctor/psychologist again and Maggie had pulled through the birth swimmingly. Well, physically. Mentally, it had been a battle. She had channeled her grief over Glenn's cruel murder into the War effort, the initial Reconstruction, and getting ready to give birth. Once things had settled down, all the pain that she had pushed aside had engulfed her. The grief from all the losses that she had taken over the years had shattered her spirit. She had shut down completely.

It had been a very dark, very scary time.

Enid remembered that there would be days that all Maggie would do is lay in her bed and cry, even as she nurtured Hershel. She had taken to sharing the bed with her after a while. Not just to provide hugs or a listening ear but to make sure that Maggie would still be there in the morning. Everyone had rallied around her and eventually, Maggie got through the darkest weeks. Sometimes, she would have her sad days but overall, Maggie was doing good. She was still human. She was still standing.

God, Enid was so glad that Carl was still standing after everything that happened. He was the Heart of "Team Family" as Tara Chambler referred to the Grimes Group as a whole. He truly was. Without him, they would be able to Survive but life would so hollow without him. It would be...wrong. Everything would be so wrong and cold and...

"I miss Denise. She was a psychologist. She would've known exactly what to do for Maggie."

"I miss her, too but Siddiq has been good for her to talk to. Jesus and Alden, too."

"Alden?"

"He was one of the Savior Prisoners that switched sides and helped Dwight. He's usually on the Gate and he helps Maggie with crops sometimes. His mom used to run a daycare so he helps out with the kids and he's got a job at The Forgery."

"Yeah...he helped teach me how to temper metal. So, he and Maggie are..."

"I don't know. I do know that they're friends but as for more than that? I don't know if she could. It would be awesome because Maggie doesn't deserve to be alone forever but she didn't deserve to lose Glenn. He was the love of her life."

"I know. They were just like my dad and Michonne."

"How's his leg doing?"

"It's better. He still hates using the cane but Jerry made him one that has a sword in it so Michonne's been teaching him how to use it. He's getting good."

"Jerry's so boss. I'm glad he's still around."

"Me too. I'm glad you're here, Enid. I missed you."

"I missed you too. Where's Judith? Is she okay?"

"She's fine. She's hanging with Carol and Ezekiel today. They're having a picnic."

"I heard that they're boyfriend and girlfriend. How's that going?"

"Pretty good. Ezekiel really likes her and I haven't seen Carol this happy in a long time. Since we were at the Prison. Come hang out with me for a while?"

"Okay."

The Grimes House was just as clean and nice as she remembered it being. The various trophies Negan and his ilk had collected from the ASZ had been returned and replaced. Everyone had beds again and they were all comfortable. Enid had helped see to that. She had been a part of a Run to an old strip mall and they had hit pay dirt. The mattress store had not only had beds but plenty of blankets, rugs, and pillows to go around. Everybody in every Community had gotten something. That was the overall goal for every Run. Everybody would be taken care of. Everybody would be armed. Everybody would add resources to share and help produce the various things they needed to keep going.

They were Living.

"Are you thirsty?"

"A little bit."

"Okay, we've got lemonade, honey water, regular water..."

"Water is good. Is it cool if I have an apple?"

"Sure. Grab whatever you want and get comfortable. I'll be right back. I gotta get some stuff from upstairs."

"You need any help?"

"Nope."

Carl pressed a kiss to her temple before ascending the stairs two at a time. Enid blushed and smiled to herself as she continued slicing the green apple into equal pieces for them to share. Sharing food was a big part of their relationship. Both of them knew what it was like to go hungry and to have those around them be hungry, too. It was one of the worst feelings in the world so when there was food around, both she and Carl would find a way to share it.

Sometimes, there would be things hoarded. Carl had a big weakness for all things chocolate and Enid loved sour candy but overall, they shared with each other. They shared with their loved ones and their Alliance members.  **J** ust  **S** urvive  **S** omehow had become  **J** ust  **S** urvive  **S** omehow with Friends and it was a better way to go. With friends, with Unity, The Fucked New World didn't seem nearly as Fucked as it was. When the next Big Bad inevitably arrived, they would be ready. Negan and his ilk had left their lessons...

"Enid?"

"I'm still here. What did you-"

Surprised, she watched as Carl set down a pair of scissors and a full shaving kit. Added to that were shampoo, conditioner, and three fluffy towels, two large and one medium sized. Holding her gaze, he removed his Hat and sat down on a tall stool, looking at her expectantly.

"You want me to give you a haircut?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"I am."

"Why?"

"Why not? I've been meaning to do it for a while but I don't think it would be a good idea for me to have sharp objects close to my face when I can't really see. I'm a lot better than I was but I still have my moments."

"Are you sure you want me to do it?"

"Yeah. You cut Maggie's hair all the time and it looks great so..."

"That's...that's different...you really want me to do this?"

"Yeah. Please, Enid?"

"...okay. Um, you're gonna need to take your bandage off first."

With a soft sigh, Carl nodded and undid the knot. The beige linen loosened immediately and he began to unwrap his head with practiced ease. The white gauze was slid under and placed in a nearby trash can before the linen was draped over the back of a rocking chair. His bangs hid most of his face from her and he kept looking at her warily, as if he were waiting to be mocked. Negan had mocked him. She remembered hearing about it when The Group came to Hilltop to ask Gregory to join them in the fight. Carl had gotten deep into The Sanctuary, right in front of Negan, and had been made to not only take off his bandage but to sing a song for the piece of shit. Negan had made him feel like he was ugly and a freak and all the things he wasn't.

Carl wasn't ugly or a freak. He was good. He was a good person, inside and out, and not for the first time, Enid wished that Negan was alive just so he could be killed again.

Stepping forward, Enid gently moved his hair away and his remaining eye shut as his Injury touched the open air. With two gentle fingertips, she traced the perimeter and the diagonal cut on his brow.

"Does it still hurt?"

"...sometimes. Mostly it's just numb but I get really bad headaches when the weather changes."

"Black hickory bark and lavender tea can help with them. I'll get you some before I go."

"I'd like that...pretty bad, isn't it? There's a giant crater on my face and it looks ugly as fuck."

"No, it doesn't."

"Enid..."

"It  _ **doesn't**_. Carl, you...look at me."

The vulnerability in his periwinkle eye both melted and shattered her heart in her chest.

" **You are not ugly.** You're anything  _ **but**_  ugly. You're the strongest, bravest person I know. You've been through so much but you're still human and sweet and...do you know how badass you are? You got shot in the face, in the eye. It  _ **should've**_ killed you but it didn't. You're here. You're still standing and anyone who says that you're ugly is wrong and deserves to die."

"Negan said I was ugly."

"And where is he now?"

"Dead."

" _ **Exactly**_."

_**/** _

"How the fuck do you have Disney Princess hair and it's the Apocalypse?  _ **How?**_ "

"I think I got it from my mom."

"Nah, your dad has epic hair, too, even when he's walking around looking like a jacked Santa Claus."

"Michonne made him trim his beard. Said his face had lost the war. She told him that when we were at the Prison. She came back with an electric razor for him and everything."

"Cute."

"Yeah...you smell really good. What is it? Cherries? Vanilla?"

"It's both. I found some body butters and they even have sunscreen in them."

"Fancy..."

"Mm. Okay, last rinse."

Warm water cascaded over his scalp and Carl moaned softly as Enid's fingertips gently but firmly massaged his scalp. He really had been meaning to cut his hair. He just hadn't had the time and later, the inclination. His Injury had changed everything and Carl was less than confident in his ability to cut his hair without looking like he had taken a weed whacker to it. Others had offered to do it for him but he had declined. Letting Enid do it felt right. Letting her see his Injury, letting her come close to him felt right and so good. God, he had missed her.

Her moving to Hilltop to be with Maggie had been the best decision. Enid had blossomed away from the ASZ and its memories. She had gone from a hurt and angry loner to a core part of their Family. She had the biggest, warmest, softest heart and Carl was glad that she was comfortable sharing it, especially with him. From the moment he first saw her outside of the ASZ's Walls, they had connected. She understood the pain he felt, the sadness that weighed him down sometimes because she had gone through it herself. Sometimes, she would be harsh with him but overall, she cared for him deeply. Did she love him? Carl wasn't sure but just knowing that she cared, that she wasn't scared of him anymore?

That was everything.

"So, how short do you wanna go?"

"Do you remember how it looked when we met?"

"Yeah. All right, I can do that. I'll keep the bangs a little longer but I can do it. I'll make it look good."

"Cool."

From underneath the towel, Carl could see that Enid had undone the double knots on her combat boots. To her, that was the equivalent of leaving her shoes at the door. Unless she was sleeping behind Walls, Enid always kept her boots on. She had stopped carrying her backpack everywhere with her but her mother's knife was sheathed on her right thigh. A Glock 19 was on her left and he knew that there was a blade hidden in the necklace she was wearing. His first successful creations in the forgery had been jewelry.

He had made a new headband for Michonne, an elephant shaped hairclip for Judith, and a long, chain link necklace for Enid that she always wore. Carl had been tempted to make her a ring but decided to wait. Enid had once mentioned that she liked necklaces over rings because she always lost them plus giving her a ring in any context...they needed to talk about it.

Enid was his girlfriend. She had decided to be his girlfriend and had kept choosing him, even after he was Injured. Carl couldn't imagine being with another woman. He didn't want to. Still, that didn't mean that she felt the same way about him. The last thing he wanted to do was assume anything and act like he was entitled to her. That wasn't the way to go with women. He had seen what happened between his dad and Shane. Not to mention the whole disaster with Ron.

Enid had quietly told him that she had let Ron call her his girlfriend because she felt like she owed him something. He didn't want that to happen between them. They were friends, first and foremost, and Carl didn't have friends to spare. If things ever ended between them romantically, he would make sure to continue being her friend and hopefully, she would do the same for him.

Hopefully, things wouldn't end between them anytime soon...

"Can we go outside and do it? It's nice out and I don't want to leave a mess in the kitchen and..."

"And?"

"...it's stupid."

"I'll be the judge of that. Spill it."

"I'm always covering up my face and feeling sorry for myself and it's bullshit. I want to do better."

"If you feel bad, just say the word and I'll put a bandage on for you. Siddiq taught me how."

Carl smiled and went outside, keeping the towel draped over his shoulders. He sat down on the second to last step of the porch and listened as Enid got settled behind him. Her jean clad legs settled on either side of him and he rested a gentle hand on her knee. Immediately, her fingers entwined with his and squeezed.

It was one of her ways of telling him that she was there, that she was still with him and that she'd stay. After she let go, he listened as she sharpened the scissors and tested the battery-operated razor. Enid picked up the comb and pressed a kiss to the crown of his head before picking the scissors back up.

"Let me know if I hurt you."

"You won't hurt me."

Even if the haircut did hurt, Carl wouldn't tell her. Between being shot twice and hand-to-hand combat with Saviors, his pain tolerance was through the roof. Enid's hands were steady as she worked and Carl closed his eye, letting the breeze and her scent lull him into content drowsiness. Enid was quick and confident with the scissors, knowing exactly what to do. Hair piled up on his lap and Carl was glad that they kept a broom on the porch. It would definitely be needed or maybe using the leaf blower would be better...

"...you can pick me up now."

"You're not heavy."

"Good answer. 10/10."

Carl chuckled and explained, "Forging's a workout and Scott has a bunch of weights in his garage. He let me have some and a chin up bar. I'm not jacked but I'm not a toothpick anymore, either."

"You're not a toothpick. You're a Southern Fried Scarecrow but not a toothpick."

"And you're a Grumpy Chipmunk."

"I am not!"

"Are you sure?"

"...God fucking damn it."

Enid's laughter was a treat. When it happened, it was like seeing a shooting star or taking out two Walkers with one shot. It was the best. No, it was second best. The best was seeing her smile and that wasn't nearly as rare anymore.

"I'm gonna start calling you Chipmunk from now on."

"Okay, and then I can stab you."

"After getting shot twice, getting stabbed doesn't scare me anymore, Chipmunk."

"...only when it's us. You're gonna have to come up with one for when we're around people."

"Okay. You done yet, Chipmunk?"

"Carl, I swear to God..."

"Okay, okay, I'll chill...Chipmunk."

"Asshole!"

" _ **Yours.**_ "

"I have bad taste."

"And limited options. Lucky me."

"Who says that I have limited options?"

Carl slowly turned his head and Enid being Enid didn't back down an inch. As a matter of fact, she bent forward and got right in his face. The plait she had put her hair in fell down over her shoulder and he spotted a pink ribbon woven through it. The pink matched the base of the flannel top tied around her waist and the trim of her dark gray tank top. He made a note to find her some more ribbons and to find out what her favorite animal was. Making the elephant clip for Judith had been easy after he got the metal heated correctly...

"Who says that I have limited options? There are lots of folks who'd want me if I made a move."

" _ **I**_  say so."

"Yeah?"

" _ **Fuck**_ yeah."

"You have that calm look your dad gets before he makes someone bleed. All you have to do is tilt your head and point your gun like a sassy gunslinger and it's him. It's more than a little creepy."

"Good. Being Crazy Ass Rick Grimes' son comes in handy, sometimes."

"I bet it does. I don't have limited options because  _ **you**_ say so. I have them because  _ **I**_ say so, Sport and don't you forget it."

"And if I  _ **do**_ forget?"

"Oh, look. We're back to you getting stabbed. Isn't that funny?"

"Hilarious. I'm not scared of you anymore."

"...I'm not scared of you anymore, either. Stay like this. I have to do the front."

_**/** _

"Do you like it?"

"Yeah. Thank you."

Enid joined him in front of the mirror in the living room and watched as he fussed with his bangs. She had cut them so he could arrange them around his Injury, both hiding and softening it. As much as Carl wanted to be comfortable in his skin again, she knew that it would be a Process. It wouldn't be just one for him, either. His Family, all of the people around him would have to get used to seeing him as he was. Yes, having a bandage over the wound came in handy. It reduced the risk of infection but it had become something that Carl hid behind. It was a much grimmer version of having a safety blanket or favorite stuffed animal.

She would not allow anyone else to make him feel like shit about his missing eye, not while she was of sound body and mind. She wouldn't. Carl didn't deserve to be shied away from or made fun of. Enid hadn't been lying earlier. She truly admired Carl. She had admired him from the start and that had been part of what scared her about him. Carl made Enid feel things. He made her feel all the warm and deep things that she had sworn never to feel again so she wouldn't get hurt.

Slowly, she rested a hand right over his heart and he held onto it, resting his brow on hers.

"You look good, Carl."

"I _ **feel**_  good. Thanks, Enid."

"You're welcome. Did you...did you need anything else?"

"...yeah."

He tasted like spearmint and the apple slices they had shared. His lips were also sticky from honey water and it was a nice bonus. No matter what, Carl tasted good but Enid loved honey. A Squad from The Kingdom started a second apiary at Hilltop and that was Enid's domain now. If she wasn't manning the Gate or protecting Maggie and Hershel, she was with her bees. There was something soothing about beekeeping and the hives produced quite well. They had honey, beeswax, and royal jelly to use and most importantly, for trading.

Surprising her, Carl's hands went from her middle to her behind, squeezing gently but firmly. In response, Enid parted her lips to receive more of his tongue and slid her hands underneath his shirt. Like the day they met, he was in a gray thermal and she felt him shiver as she traced patterns...

_"Sorry...my hands are cold..."_

_"That's not why I'm shivering."_

_**/** _

The last thing Carl had expected was this.

Asking Enid to hang out with him had been just about that. He had missed his friend. He had missed his girlfriend so he made sure to spend some time alone with her before they had to tend their various responsibilities. Asking for a haircut had been an impulse, an idea that hit him out of nowhere that he had gone with. It made sense. He needed a haircut, Enid knew how to cut hair, and it would extend their time together. His motives had been innocent.

The way he was kissing her, the way he was holding onto her was anything but innocent. After several deep kisses, Enid had steered him towards the staircase and he followed her lead, trusting her to get them somewhere safe. His back had made contact with his mattress and before he had even finished landing, she had straddled him, pinning him down. Instead of fighting against her, Carl's hands eagerly returned to her behind and squeezed tightly between gentle caresses.

Their lips parted with a loud pop and she sat up, tilting her head back.

"Enid, are you okay? Do you want to stop?"

_"...no."_

Off came her tank top and Carl bit his lower lip at the sight of so much skin. Being On the Road and within a Group for so long meant that it wasn't the first time he had seen a woman without a shirt on. He had never looked for long, even around his crushes, because it was disrespectful. Women weren't objects to claim or to gawk at. Women were human and just as strong as men, stronger even. They were to be respected, supported, and protected when they needed it.

Seeing Enid almost topless was completely different. He wanted to see more. He wanted to touch her. He wanted to find out just how soft her skin was and if the rest of her tasted as good as her lips.

"Enid?"

Holding his gaze, she unzipped the front of her black sports bra and shrugged it off, dropping it to the floor.

_"Now you."_

Nodding once in agreement, Carl sat them up and grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling it over his head. Once it was out of the way, Enid hugged him and he melted against her, resting his cheek on her shoulder. Her breasts were against his chest and he could feel her nipples pressing against his skin. Reaching down, he caressed them gently and she whimpered, arching her back for more. Her nipples were a dusky rose color, reminding him of the sky at dawn and Carl felt the urge to take them into his mouth. Would she like that? He didn't want to do anything that she wouldn't like. He certainly didn't want to hurt her. Enid had been hurt enough. He didn't want to...

"Stop thinking so loud."

"I can't help it. I... I never thought we'd...well, I hoped that we would but..."

"I get it. It's okay. I'm nervous, too."

"You are?"

"Yeah."

"You don't seem like it."

"I'm good at hiding my feelings. Too good, sometimes."

"You don't have to hide them from me."

"I know. That's why I'm with you. Do you want to keep going?"

"Only if you do...I have condoms. Daryl gave me some."

"That had to be awkward. We can use them. I drink Queen Anne's Lace tea every day and inject Indian Lilac oil from The Kingdom. They work just like the Pill."

"Cool...I want kids, Enid but not right now."

"Same."

"A-and I told you what happened to my mom...I don't want that to happen to you."

"We'll burn that bridge when get to it,  _ **if**_ we get to it...so, we're good?"

"We're good."

And with that, along with a lingering kiss, her steady hands went to his belt buckle and he undid the button to her jeans with shaking fingers.

He wasn't dreaming.

This was really happening.

_**/** _

Someone was standing in the doorway.

Enid kept still and her breathing deep and steady, her mind already racing.

If they were a hostile, she'd roll herself and Carl to the floor and come up with her gun ready to go. She slept with it propped against the headboard or wall, making it easy to grab. Carl's Bowie knife was on the nightstand and she knew that he would back her up so...

Slowly, the bedding was pulled over their lower halves and she opened an eye. Both of them widened and her cheeks erupted in flames as she took in the sight of Michonne Grimes. There were few people that she respected more than Michonne. She was a strong yet kind woman, critical to keeping everyone together and the Grimes family happy. She was a good  **LEADER**  with Rick and the others. Enid had always admired her, especially in the early days of their arrival to the ASZ. When Rick wasn't able to cope with all the changes, she stepped up and took the lead. She figuratively and literally knocked some sense into Rick before sticking up for him against a resentful, frightened Alexandria. She never let pain and losses, even the most devastating ones, keep her down. Michonne was everything that Enid wanted to be when she grew up and now...

_"It's okay, Enid. Were you two smart? Did you use protection?"_

She nodded once.

_"Was he good to you?"_

Enid nodded quickly, unconsciously squeezing Carl as he continued to sleep.

_"You gave him a haircut."_

_"Carl asked me to and-and he showed me his Eye earlier. He thinks it's ugly but it's not."_

Michonne nodded in agreement and pressed a kiss to her stepson's temple before walking out, pulling the door to a sliver.

_"Was that Michonne?"_

"Yeah. She put the blankets over us."

_"...was she mad? If she was, I'll talk to her and..."_

"It's okay. She wasn't mad or surprised, really. I guess everyone knows what we're about."

_"They better. Are you okay? Do you need some water? Are you hurting?"_

"I'm cool, Carl. Go back to sleep."

_"...okay. Wake me up when you go see Cyndie. I want to say 'hi'."_

"I will. Sleep, babe."

_"Mm... love you, Chipmunk."_

"I love you, too."

_**Always.** _


End file.
